Just a Kiss
by Phy Phy Is Me
Summary: Casey ponders the innocence of a kiss. Dasey!


_Title: Just a Kiss  
Rating:__ K+__  
Pairing: Derek/Casey  
Summary: Casey ponders the innocence of a kiss._

_Author's Note: In all honesty, I got this from an episode of Leave it To Beaver (I think it's a funny show, they are actually really dysfunctional). A girl kissed Beaver and told him that her dad told her to do it and that she didn't really want to kiss him; I forgot why her dad said it, but hell, it resulted in this for me. Don't pass it up; give it a chance, please. Thank you. And please review._

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I don't own this awesome show.**

**

* * *

**

Just a Kiss  
by PhyPhyisme

For the last four nights, it's haunted her.

Being dragged to a party was the last thing Casey had expected her dorm mate to do. Lilly knew Casey wanted to stay and get all the work done she could; but Casey gave in—_like always_.

The party was too crowded, too loud, and smelled like liquor, perfume, and smoke. Her eyes burned, head hurt, and she quickly became irritated. The loud noise made her ears ring and she decided that before she could get too deep into the situation to just go back to her dorm. This was unlike any other party she'd been too. She liked quiet, sweet parties—this place screamed of Derek. Which was a quick second reason why she wanted to leave. He was the last person she wanted to run into.

She stood stiff by the door and listened to the roaring laughter, kids playing some sort of drinking games that she'd never heard of, and didn't have interest in knowing about and got a bad feeling in her gut about this. She closed her eyes and turned around.

It happened then when her back was turned.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her around, and she saw him. Brown eyes gazing into her own and her breath hitched for a moment in her chest. What was she supposed to do now? But before her brain could answer, he pressed his lips against hers. They were warm, but she could taste something on his mouth and when he pushed her away (yes, he actually pushed her back) and marched off across the room, he didn't look back at her. Nothing had happened.

Casey stood stunned in the crowded house and felt like throwing up. Not because _he_ had just kissed her, but because he had just kissed her. No one knew who they were, how they knew each other, or even _if_ they knew each other; this was just another stupid thing drunk college kids did, is what they all thought. She'd thought it before when her roommate would come back to tell her about her wild night out.

After a moment of mentally shaking her head and reassuring Lilly, who raved over the random incidence for a few moments, that she was fine, but she really wanted to go back to the dorm. Lilly tried to get her to stay, but in the end Casey was laying down by her normal bedtime. Only it lacked the actual act of sleep.

When those four agonizing days passed and not once had Derek looked at her, texted her some annoying message or even knocked on her dorm to toss a water balloon her way say: "Hey, heads up!" and run away, laughing like a four year old, it started to bother her. Maybe he hadn't been as drunk as what she thought—hoped.

She was sitting in the Student Lounge going over a history report that was due at the end of the week, a report that she couldn't focus on and was getting frustrated with. It was all going through one ear and out the other. Casey sighed and rubbed her temples.

She tossed her book on the table in front of her and look up, only to nearly just out of her skin. Derek stood there, sneaking up on her like a ninja. She hadn't heard anything. After the moment of shock pass, the embarrassment took over. Her cheeks warmed and again her breath caught. Oh, no he wasn't going to do it again, was he?

"We need to talk about Friday night," he said as he took a seat, moving the book she had just thrown and sitting on the edge of the table.

She shook her head. "What's there to talk about?"

He raised his brows. The look merely said: _And it doesn't bother you that our parents are married to each other?_ "I didn't kiss you because I wanted to," he said.

She looked down and frowned. Well, that was better.

"It was a stupid stunt; the guys were being stupid—_I _was being stupid and it result in—"

"Stupidity?" she finished.

"Right," he said.

She took in a deep breath. "Okay, well now the mystery is cleared up. Thanks a lot," she said and grabbed her book that he had moved. Okay, so the embarrassment was gone, now she was pissed off.

She opened her book to a random page and pretended to read, but nearly drew bloody biting her bottom lip so hard when Derek didn't budge. "What else do you want, Derek?" she snapped when she looked up to see him staring at her.

Derek smiled and leaned forward. Great he was at it again! But she didn't move, all that negative energy that had fluffed up in her soul fled and she was neutral again—stiff at his movement, but neutral. She let him lace his finger through her hair and she accepted his breath smooth against her lips before he made that first small connection. She forgot about the world around her, forgot what she had been doing, where she might have been going or arrived at—it was all a blur. The small kiss flourished into a longer, lingering kiss that she instantly responded to.

When he pulled back and she opened her eyes, Casey had to let out a harsh breath. Suddenly, it felt like a dream and she wasn't sure if she had just had a very vivid day dream, so all she could do was stare and feel completely stupefied.

Derek was still smiling as he stood up and looked down at her with those stupid smoldering eyes. She couldn't speak, but apparently he didn't have a hard time finding words. "But _that_ was because I wanted to," he said and walked off. She stared after him as he kept his gaze forward and left the Student Lounge.

She felt a small smile forming on her mouth. After four nights wondering; it was all washed away with the one thing she actually did want.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Let me know. thank you.**


End file.
